My Love
by Shadow Razer
Summary: *UPDATED*(ENDING AND MADE LONGER)"Humphrey, I'm sorry. I love you, but it is clear and you do not return the feelings. You go back to Jasper. Tell them we got separated when we left the park. I'm lea-" I was interrupted... Kate wants Humphrey's undivided love. She decides to take actions in to her own hands. But will Humphrey approve of these methods,? What about the pack? ONESHOT


_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Better than ever, got over my writers block, and changed my name from RazerTT to Shadow Razer. I have a thing with the name "razer". It's a bit short... Enjoy. :D**_

__I stared in the direction of the omega named Humphrey. His gray fur glistening in the Winter sun, well at least on the mountain. His blue eyes shined, they way he played. I wish I could join him, but I am an alpha, I cannot worry with playing.

I missed him dearly when I went to Alpha school. I could only wish to ask him to be my mate, so we could be together forever. "I love you," I quietly muttered to myself, still watching the playful cub, and my Humphrey playing together. I was sitting on top of the snow, shivering.

"Humphrey, hurry up!" I called out to him.

"Coming," he discontinued his interaction with the little bear cub, and came running to me.

He finally got to me. He sat down while still in motion leaving snow flaring up from behind him. He came in a bit to fast and fell on top of me. His nose touched mine. I wanted to hold this moment forever in time.

I finally came to reality, and playfully pushed him off of me.

"K- Kate?" he cried out.

'Now is better than ever' I thought. I jumped on top of him, and kissed him.

"Mm mph," he muffled out.

I pulled away from his beautiful face. From the sounds he made, I assumed he didn't enjoy it. I didn't bother to look in his ice crystal eyes, and climbed off of him. I turned away, and walked slowly, head down in shame for my actions. I heard him get off of the frigid snow.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, holding back tears. He ran ahead of me, stopping in me in my tracks.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry. I love you, but it is clear and you do not return the feelings. You go back to Jasper. Tell them we got separated when we left the park. I'm lea-" I was interrupted by Humphrey's lips on mine. I grabbed on his back to deepen the kiss. But something was off.

"RAWR" went the bear, his breath ruffled my fur.

We quickly stopped kissing, to dodge the claw of the bear.

"Aah!" went Humphrey when I pushed him out the way of the claw.

A&Ω

We "walked" to the train and gotten on. We were 15 minutes from our stop.

"Humphrey?" I called out.

"Yeah Kate?" He answered.

"I love you but there is something that I need to tell you. I'm getting married." I said, hoping for a positive response.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Listen Humphrey, I-," I couldn't finish.

"Kate! How could you hurt me like this?! I thought you loved me! Maybe I was wrong."

"Humphrey wait!" I yelled out.

It was too late, he hopped out the train, and ran somewhere in to the forest. 'I'm not about to let the love of my life walk out me life so easily.' I thought. I hopped out the train behind him trailing him with his scent. I finally seen him running.

"Humphrey!" I yelled.

"Leave...me alone!" he called back exasperatedly.

I finally was behind him because of my Alpha speed. I jumped on top of him so I could explain.

"Humphrey list-" he pushed me off, and tried to make a break for it. I grabbed him by the tail to stop him.

"Humphrey, listen," I said softly.

He turned around and looked at me angrily.

"What?" he said coldly.

"The wedding wasn't my idea. It is to unite the packs. But I love you goddammit! You are the love of my life, I couldn't bare to lose you. Which is why I'm not going back. I want true love I don't care about my duties." I said as softly as I could.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I should have listened before I ran," he said.

He sat next to me, and began stroking the fur on my head.

"What do you mean, you're not going back? We need to go to Jasper, and settle everything." he said to me.

"You're right. We're only 10 minutes lets walk there."

_**A&Ω**_

We were in our parents den, waiting for my parents to return. My ears were down, and Humphrey was on the other side of the den. My ears perked up when I heard paw steps..

"Mom? Dad?" I called out.

"Kate?" It was Lilly instead.

She ran towards me, and hugged me, which I accepted.

"Lilly, it's so good to see you again." She pulled away.

"Where did you go?" She questioned.

"Humphrey and I were relocated to Idaho. We meet a goose, and a duck and they helped us get back."

"Wow, what an amazing story, you have to tell me more about it later," she said.

"Kate!" my parents yelled, coming in to hug me.

"We're glad you're back," my father said.

"Where did you go?"

"Idaho," I said simply.

"Mom, Dad? I need to talk to you about something," I said in all seriousness.

"Sure honey, what is it?" my Mom responded.

"I can't marry Garth. I-I'm in love with someone else, and I couldn't bare to break their heart, nor mine." I said, hanging my head down in shame.

"Of course, I'm not going to force you to marry someone you don't want to love." My father said. I lifted my head in joy, and hugged my father.

So, Kate, can you let your parents in on a little secret and tell us who you love so dearly?" My Mom asked.

"He's right in this room." I walked over to Humphrey, and kissed him on his cheek, and put my paw on his shoulder.

Lilly gasped in surprise, so did my parents.

"I'm sorry if you don't approve of me being in love with an Omega. But I love him, and he returns the feelings."

"Kate this is fine, Garth recently confessed his love to Lilly. We are removing the law of Alpha and Omega's can't be mates."

I looked over to Humphrey silently cheering from the news.

"That's great!" I said.

"Humphrey and I are going to our den, we are going to talk," I said.

"Alright," my mother responded.

"Just no 'funny business'," she replied.

"Mom!" I blushed.

A&Ω

We were in Humphrey's den, talking.

"So, are we still going to leave?" He asked me.

"No, we should stay but only for about this season. I want to leave Jasper and go Adventuring, with my love," I smiled at him.

"It sounds like a plan. I'm a bit sleepy, going to sleep. Join me?" He asked.

I yawned and smiled and joined him. He snuggled against me. I began looking at the scratches on the ceiling. Yawning again I was interrupted by my love.

"Kate? If we ever have pups, what would you name one of them?" he asked me to my surprise.

"Katelyn. Definitely Katelyn."

He kissed me in the back of my head. We fell to sleep.

_**A/N: So does that make up for my absence? Well anyway, please review. I'm a review whore. I man addicted to reviews like a man is to crack.**_

_**~Shadow R.**_


End file.
